Gary and Leaf's adventure
by ahsokazami2001
Summary: Prof. Oak wants Gary and Leaf to travel together on their journeys. Will they fall in love or will they stay just friends?
1. Chapter 1

Leaf quietly walked down the roads of Vermillion city. Her Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon and she was looking for some super potions. She saw the poke mart in the distance. She walked towards it but was stopped by somebody's hand.

"Hello loser." Leaf sighed. She knew who's voice that was. She turned around and saw Gary Oak. He's professor Oak grandson. He thinks because he's professor Oak's grandson he's all that.

"Leaf...I wanna ask you something. Can you come over here for a minute?" Gary asked softly. Leaf raised an eyebrow but she nodded. Gary took her hand and led her to the forest outside of the town.

"Gramps wants you and me to travel together." Leaf's eyes widen. Gary knew she didn't want to travel with him but he tried to reason with Prof. Oak but he wouldn't listen.

Leaf sighed. _What's the worst that could happen? _Leaf thought. She nodded. Gary was surprised that she would do this.

"Are you sure? I know you don't like me that much and..." He was cut off. "It's okay Gary." Gary stared at her in shock. He hasn't heard her talk since they were five!

"Y-you t-talked!" Gary said. Leaf nodded.

"Everyone can talk." She said, "Well...except babies. They can't talk." Gary smiled.

_Same old Leaf. She always overthinks things...It's kinda cute. Wait! What am I thinking?! She's Leaf! _Gary blushed at his thoughts. Leaf saw that he was blushing.

"Are you alright Gary?" She asked worried about her rival/best friend. Gary quickly snapped out of it and nodded.

"Yeah. Its just a little hot. That's all." She nodded and they went to bye some super potions.

When they bought all the stuff they needed and they visited the S. S. Anne. Leaf was amazed at the giant ship.

"This is amazing!" Leaf said happily. "It's so beautiful!" Leaf hugged Gary tightly.

Gary was surprised but hugged her back. After a while Leaf let go and they went on the ship. They asked for two different rooms.

"I'm sorry but we only have one room left. You have to share." Gary sighed.

"Mind sharing a room?" Gary asked. Leaf shook her head. They took the keys and went to their room.

Gary put the keys in their room and opened the door. It was huge and had two different beds. The beds were covered in light blue sheets.

"This ship has a pool so I wanna go swimming, "said Leaf, "I'm gonna change so get out of the room."

"Fine..." Gary left the room and Leaf started to change.

* * *

**This is my first pokemon fanfic so please tell me if it stinks. Its LeafxGray. I hope you like it. **

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gary waited for Leaf to change into her bathing suit. _How long does it take a girl to change?! _Gary yelled in his mind. He then heard a door open and close. He turned and saw Leaf dressed in a green, striped bikini.

Gary blushed and started to stutter, "Umm...Y-y-you look n-nice..." Leaf blushed and nodded.

"T-thank you..." She said, quietly. Gary went into the room and changed. He came out in blue swim trunks.

Leaf blushed seeing her long time rival shirtless. Gary noticed she was staring and smirked.

"Like the view?" He said, Leaf became angry and hit Gary.

"Jerk!" She yelled.

"I know," He said. Leaf threw her towel at him in rage and stormed away.

Gary sighed, "I really did it this time..." Gary followed Leaf to the pool.

* * *

Leaf was sitting on the side on the pool with her feet in the water, _Stupid Gary...He's such a jerk..._Without her knowing it, Gary was standing behind her and pushed her in.

When leaf came up she glared at Gary, "What was that for?!" Gary laughed.

"You looked 'boiling mad'...So I thought I'll cool you off," Gary said, smirking. Leaf splashed him. Good thing they were the only two there.

Gary jumped in and pulled her underwater, _You are so cute Leaf..._Gary grabbed Leaf and kissed her.

Leaf's eyes widen and she blushed, _Gary is kissing me?! _She closed her eyes and wraps arms around him. Gary was shocked, but happy.

They went up for air and leaf was blushing, "Umm...why did you kiss me...?" Gary smirked.

"Because I like you," Gary said, kissing her again. Leaf smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you..." Gary said. Leaf giggled at him.

"I love you too..." She said.

Leaf hugged Gary and Gary smiled.

"Are we still rivals?" Leaf asked.

"Let the best person win!" He said.

"What about Ash?" Leaf asked. Gary laughed.

"He can't even catch a Rattata!" He said, smirking.

"But he still has a chance," Leaf said, "He's still are friend..."

"I guess..."

"Lets get out..." Leaf said, "I had enough water today." Gary nodded and helped her out.

* * *

***sigh*...I'm bored...I great summer is here...but it's boring...**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gary held Leaf in his arms and kisses her cheeks, "I love you so much..." Leaf giggled and nodded.

"We should really get dressed...It's getting cold Gare-bear..." Gary blushed at his nickname. Leaf laughed.

"What's so funny, Leafy?" Now she blushed. "What's wrong, Leafy?" HE had a big smirk on his face and she blushed.

"Come on...I'm cold..." Leaf whined. Gary sighed and they walked to their room. Leaf went inside and Gary was gonna go in there with her, until she stopped him. "Perv." She closed the door and locked it.

When she came out she pushed Gary in the room.

He came out dressed and he sighed, "I'm hungry!" Leaf smiled and she took his hand in hers and they walked to the buffet line.

"I never been on a ship before..." Leaf said. Gary kissed her cheek.

"I'm here," he said, "I'll protect you..." She nodded and they say down to eat dinner. Suddenly, angry Gyarados sprang up in a hurry.

Leaf gasped and Gary held he close and whispered in her ear, "Shh…It's okay…"

What came next was all a blur to her.

...

Leaf laid on the back of a pokemon. She opened her eyes. It was a Blastosie!

"Blast, Blastoise? (are you okay?)" it asked in concern. She nodded and it sighed, "Blast...Blastoise...toise... (Gary...I can't...find him...)" Leaf eyes widen and jumped in the water.

_GARY! I'M COMING! _She thought. She was a blue shirt in the water and spiky hair, _Gary..._She saw him, unconscious. Her eyes widen and grabbed him.

She started swimming him up to the surface.

She gasped for air and made Blastoise swim to shore. "Gary, don't you die!" She cried. She started to give him mouth-to-mouth.

Soon, Gary woke up and he blushed. Leaf blushed and pulled away, but Gary stopped her.

"Don't pull away, Leafy..." He said, blushing. She nodded and kisses him again.

They pull away when Leaf saw Ash, Misty, and Brock. Gary and her blushed and Ash sighed.

"Can I talk to you, Gary? In private." Gary nodded and followed Ash.

* * *

***yawn* Why am I writing at 9:00 pm and I wake up at 6:00 am in the freaking morning?! BECAUSE I'M CRAZY! HAHAHAHA! XD! Anyway...I hope you this this! IF YOU DON'T I'LL KIDNAP YOU IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! MWAHAHAHA!**

**-ahsokazami2001.**


End file.
